


a week in review

by senapplepie



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Diary/Journal, Lowercase, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Unrequited Crush, nonexistent grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senapplepie/pseuds/senapplepie
Summary: seongwoo has a diaryhe also has feelings for daniel





	a week in review

**Author's Note:**

> hey   
> ok i wrote this because of stress!   
> i can't possibly write another chapter of my current works because im finding it hard to cont. due to school and upcoming exams so i've just been writing a bunch of ongniel dumps (my notes are full of them)  
> i wrote this like how i rant about my crush on my notes app.  
> hopefully you enjoy this p, genuine piece of angst.   
> ok this might be really shitty but im just despo to get some content out

day 1-

dear diary,

tonight ends with yet another ceremonial hug.

a pat on the back.

and i think it’s fine, as long as he’s here with me.

isn’t it?

it’s just that he thinks about someone.

it’s her.

the girl. the one with the smile he claims could light up the entire of seoul. the girl he went back to busan for.

he recalls how her cheeks are tinted rouge from blushing every time they meet. the way she’d mumble his name in her sleep when she’d take afternoon naps in his arms. the way they’d kiss and she’d stop for a second to giggle before he’d pull her in again.

maybe one day he’ll notice the way my ears are red and how i stutter and how i fail to think when he inches towards me.

maybe.

\--

day 2-

dear diary,

i like to think i’m fine but really

i know i’m not.

today he talked about her again.

his noona.

he said he’ll introduce me to her when we go to busan.

i can’t wait to watch my heart break really.

—

day 3-

dear diary,

tomorrow we’re heading off to busan for a concert

i can’t think about anything but her, really

how she’s going to be there 

how he’s probably going to dedicate every second of tomorrow’s performance to her and how i have to witness him

probably glowing

probably looking 219041002x more charming than he usually is

but hey its just because of a girl

just a girl

seriously

—

day 4-

dear diary,

she’s everything i imagined. her hair is dyed chestnut and she’s perfectly petite.

her face is soft just like his and she smiles just like him.

the thing is that she fits perfectly in his arms

they’re a picture perfect couple

it hurts

but i can’t help but 

wish it were me

—

day 5-

dear diary, 

i’m so whipped

—

day 6-

dear diary,

we’re back in seoul

and i can’t go back to our room

i can’t bear listening to him talking to her or about her anymore

i don't want this pain anymore

—

unknown number: hey   
unknown number: you probably got you wanted

—

day 7-

dear diary, 

they broke up

and he told me it was because of

me

—


End file.
